


Should Have Listened

by Alberta_Sunrise



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, Head Injury, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta_Sunrise/pseuds/Alberta_Sunrise
Summary: Frankie’s a little worse off after the helicopter crash than the group first realise and now that they are stuck walking to the boat with all this money and no mode of transport. How many of them are going to make it home?
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	Should Have Listened

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I thought up a little while ago and I have only just gotten around to writing it. Hope you enjoy.

Benny watched in horror as the helicopter jumped and spun on the ground, its inhabitants being thrown around like rag-dolls within. The younger Miller brothers stomach twisted as he sprinted towards the aircraft as it finally stilled, feeling his heart in his throat as he silently prayed everyone was okay whilst he ducked and covered to protect himself from the snapped rotors that threw up debris in their wake. 

‘Fish! Fish!.’ He shouted as he made it to the front of the craft, his stomach twisting upon seeing his best friend hang there limply and he kicked the window in as he frantically tries to rescue him. 

He could hear his brother calling for him ‘I’m here!’ He shouted back as he helped Tom climb out first before helping Frankie, his stomach twisting more when the man stumbled on his feet ‘Fish?’ 

‘I’m okay.’ he replied as he steadied himself, shaking his head a little in an attempt to clear the fog from his brain. 

‘You sure?’ Asked Benny, studying the cut along his cheek. 

‘Yeah.’ He replied with a nod, inwardly wincing at the pain that movement brought. 

Everyone made quick work of gathering what supplies they could carry out of the helicopter, Benny busy fussing over his brother when he finally managed to jump out the craft with Pope right behind him.

‘They’re getting into the net.’ Stated Tom as he watched their cargo get pilfered by the villagers a few hundred feet away. 

‘What’s the plan here?’ Asked Santi as he carefully slipped out of the helicopter, his weapon in hand. 

‘We’re gonna get that money over that mountain and to the ocean.’ Stated Tom ‘Benny, cover us from under that tree line there.’ He ordered as he pointed to where he meant ‘Fish, you take position up there.’ He motioned in the opposite direction ‘That’s cocaine they’re growing so the may have weapons trained on us from those buildings right there.’ 

‘We got working radios?’ Questioned Benny as he and Santi kitted up. 

‘No, comms are dead.’ He replied as he replenished his ammunition. 

‘Go with hand signals. Pope and I will get out there and look as peaceful as we can.’ He pauses as he attempted to catch his breath, the adrenaline starting to wear off and revealing how exhausted the older man was ‘We’ll give you a hand signal when we think it’s secure.’ 

‘Let’s move.’ Ordered Frankie as he sprinted off to his position, the pain in his head now a constant throb as he positioned himself amongst the tall grass and watched as Tom and Pope tried to talk the villagers down. 

He watched the villagers as they swarmed the net, tugging at its contents as his companions approached them. A sudden, intense, pang of pain erupted at the back of his head and he grabbed at it by instinct. Something warm, wet and sticky soaked his hair and he pulled his hand away to find it painted red. 

‘Shit.’ He breathed, wiping the blood on his shirt.

He watched as the confrontation with the villagers started to get heated, his heart speeding up as he reached for his comm. 

‘Pope, what’s he reaching for? Is that a weapon?’ He paused, waiting for his comrade to respond ‘Pope, do you cop—‘ He stopped when he remembered the comms weren’t working, sparing a glance and the useless equipment before taking his weapon in both hands again. 

He squinted as he tried to better see what was going on down below, the shouting getting louder as villagers appeared to start stepping closer to Tom and Pope. When he noticed Redfly pull his weapon and shoot he did not hesitate to open fire himself, his only thought to keep his friends alive. He was on his feet in an instant, ignoring the wave of dizziness that hit him as he started to sprint across the valley towards the village. 

‘Benny, get these people back up toward the village.’ Ordered Tom, handgun still drawn as he watched the villagers weep and scream at them all ‘Fish, get this money on some mules. Let’s get the fuck out of here.’ 

_ ‘Get back.’  _ Frankie shouted in Spanish, his weapon trained on two young boys as he took small, certain, steps towards the village. 

~

Frankie was never one to be afraid of heights but as he scaled the side of this mountain, the path narrow and treacherous he could safely say, he was terrified. He rolled his eyes at the sound of the Miller brothers arguing, willing the two of them to get moving as his mule started to grow uneasy. 

‘Just shut up and Concentrate! Jesus Christ!’ He shouts, willing his Mule to move.

‘Come on, just go.’ Ordered Will as he looked at his animal.

‘Fuck you.’ Spat Benny as he glared back at his brother, Will shouting back as Frankie attempted to calm his panicking Mule. 

He desperately tried to get the creature to move forward but it leapt forwards and backwards in fear as the ground started to give way beneath its hooves. Its frightened screams began to spook the others and Will tried to calm his own mule as the ground finally crumbled completely, sending Fish’s mule plummeting down the mountainside and pulling Frankie to the ground with a slam. Star’s danced in front of his eyes as his brain started to swim, completely unaware of the argument going on in front of him as his vision started to grey at the edges.

‘Fish?’ Questioned Benny when he noticed his friend hadn’t gotten up ‘Will what’s up with Fish?’ 

Will turned around to see Frankie laying on the ground, his arm dangling over the ledge and his eyes glassy. He roughly tied his mule to his brothers and carefully made his way to Frankie’s side, pulling the man into his arms so he could inspect him. 

‘Hey Fish, can you hear me?’ 

Frankie didn’t answer. His eyelids started to droop as he began to lose the battle to stay conscious, despite his friend's frantic shaking. 

‘No... No no no no keep your eyes open man.’ Will begged, shaking Fish’s shoulder desperately. 

‘What are his injuries?’ Shouted Tom from the front, not a spec of worry in his tone. 

Will started to inspect his friend. Noting the obvious trauma to his cheek he pulled off his worn cap and started to feel around Fish’s hairline, hissing when his fingers met with the back of his head. 

‘Fuck!’ He shouted loudly, slapping the ground and kicking up dust in the air beside him. 

‘What?’ Barked Benny, his tone panicked as he tried to see his brother and friend. 

‘He has a contusion to the back of his head, bleeding pretty bad.’ 

‘Shit!’ Shouted Benny. 

‘Calm down.’ Ordered Tom, his tone calm and collected ‘Will do you think he can walk?’ 

‘He’s barely conscious Redfly.’ He replied, noting that Frankie was looking up at him through slits ‘No. No, he can’t walk.’ 

‘We should ditch some money and strap him to one of the mules.’ Growls Benny, looking at his brother who’s still working on rousing Fish. 

‘Right Pope, hold onto Benny’s mule. Benny, help Ironhead strap Frankie to his beast.’ 

Benny wasted no time getting to his brother’s side, his previous fear of being on the side of a mountain had almost completely disappeared as he sank to Fish’s side. 

‘Fuck. Fish come on buddy.’ He pleaded, tapping the man's cheek ‘Open those big brown eyes for us eh.’ 

Frankie said nothing but his eyes did open a little more, the action eliciting a smile from the Miller brothers. 

‘That’s it, Buddy.’ Said the younger brother as he gave his arm a squeeze. 

Frankie gave them a small smile, a moment of recognition before his eyes rolled back and he went limp in Will’s arms. 

‘Fish?’ Benny shook his friend, sobbing as his head lolled to the side. 

‘He needs a hospital man.’ Says Will under his breath to his brother ‘This could be bad.’ 

Ben simply nodded before getting to his feet and tugging a few bags of cash off his brother's mule’s back. Between the two of them, they managed to strap Frankie to the animal's saddle and made their way off of the mountain. After a short while, they reached a vast cliff face that was littered with large boulders at his base. 

‘How the fuck are we going to get the money and Frankie up that?’ Growled Benny as he threw pope a venomous look. 

‘We’ll pull the cash up first and then haul Fish up after.’ Stated Redfly, motioning for the others to do as he bid ‘Benny, stay with Fish. Will, Pope, get up there and start pulling up the cash.’ 

Everyone did as ordered. Ben stayed at his best friends side, his worry getting worse when Fish made no signs of waking. He monitored his vitals, noting his breathing was getting more laboured and his pulse getting weaker. 

‘Come on Fish.’ He begged, taking his friend's hand ‘Hold on man.’ 

Finally, when the money was hauled to the top they went back for Frankie, using one of the nets as a stretcher and carefully pulling him up and over the rocky terrain. When they managed to make camp, Pope went about treating his friend, pulling out what medical equipment he was able to salvage from the wrecked chopper. Placing the oxygen monitor onto Fish’s finger he frowned at the results it gave him. 

‘Well?’ Questioned Benny, watching Pope as he worked. 

‘He oxygen is reading 85% and his pulse is weak.’ He stated, giving Benny a grim look ‘If we don't get him to a hospital soon I don't think he’s going to last much longer.’ 

‘What-‘

Ben was interrupted by Frankie’s whole body going rigid, his body starting to convulse as a seizure took hold.

‘Fuck!’ Growled Pope as he watched his friend fit at his feet, knowing there was nothing he could do but wait for it to pass.

‘The fuck is going on?’ Shouted Tom, his tone a little irritated from Santi’s curse. 

‘Frankie’s having a fucking Seizure.’ He spat back, eyes fixed on his friend. 

‘Shit.’ Growled Tom as he stood, watching as Fish’s body stilled and his muscles relaxed ‘What are his chances?’ 

‘What the fuck kind of question is that?’ Growled Ben as he stood.

‘I need to know what the situation is.’ 

‘The situation is that if you had fucking listened to Fish in the first place he wouldn’t on death’s door right now.’ He spat, venom dripping from every word ‘He said there was a weight issue but you were too blinded by greed.’ He took a step forward as his eyes bore into his commanding office ‘This is your fault, Tom.’ He finished, pointing at Frankie’s unconscious form ‘You better hope he makes it or I’ll kill you myself.’ 


End file.
